


Sharing the Day

by Katrina



Series: Lots of Rosi ficlets [30]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Community: fluffbingo, Laying in bed togther and just snuggling, M/M, Rosi admits he's a bad man, This is one of my not so guilty pairings, Touch, even with the age difference, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Cuddling in bed after a long day.





	Sharing the Day

**Author's Note:**

> For [Fluffbingo](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/) Square: Touch

Roaming across the small space that was definitely -his-, Law yawned as he ran a hand through his hair. Still damp from his bath, he was distracted by his fingers getting tangled and didn’t see the other moving until it was too late. An arm wrapped around his waist, broad hand settling on his hip and tugging him to the side. 

Law grumbled, but let himself be pulled down onto the bed next to Cora. The blond chuckled, cuddling Law against his chest. After a moment, Law shifted and got comfortable against the other man. “I was getting ready to lay down,” he protested, even as he shifted to press his cheek against Cora’s chest. 

“No you weren’t,” the other said with a grin, fingers tracing lightly up and down the top of Law’s spine. “You were about to go check on something, I could see it on your face.”

Another grumble, and Law huffed. “I was not.” It was a bit of a fib, because he had been debating checking their stocks again. Were going to be near an island in a few days, and he wanted to make sure he had a full list of things they needed to pick up. 

Though he did smile as he heard Cora laugh softly, and he hid his face against the other man’s chest. It was good, just this little bit of quiet time with the other man. This was the best, this quiet after everything had settled down for the day. Cora was warm against his skin, and Law was enjoying the fact the man didn’t wear a shirt to bed. Not that Law was either, and he was relaxing more with each brush of Cora’s fingers along his spine.

“You are such a cat,” Cora chuckled, nails scratching lightly along the line between Law’s shoulderblades. Law shifted and nipped at the line of his collarbone. Which got another laugh from the older man. 

“If anyone’s the cat, it’s you,” he protested, shifting to lay more on the man. He was warm, and it was nice to curl up against him like this. “What did you do all day, anyway?”

“Practiced with Mikkal and Roslin. They got a firm grip on their hand to hand when they work together, but not so hot when it comes to one on one fighting.” Cora just shifted so he was comfortable as Law slowly moved to lay more on him than on the bed. “So they need to work on it. Might snag Bepo to help me when he’s got some free time. Also, I helped Shachi with plotting out a few areas to check out. I know the island we’re heading towards, so he and I were going to look into a few different areas for supplies we might be able to use when it came to ship repairs.”

As he spoke, Cora continued to just pet, and Law let himself go boneless under it. This was the best part of the day. Listening to Cora talk while the man helped Law settle with soft petting and touches. It didn’t happen every day, but it happen often enough that Law got a good night sleep more often than not.

His life was pretty damn good, Law had to admit. And he adored every bit of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Doing at least five of these. Not sure if I'm going to do a blackout yet or not. But I will at least be doing a regular bingo.


End file.
